chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adaire Herriford
Adaire Selene Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and third child of Molly and Adam Herriford, and will be the younger twin sister of Zachary Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Levitation, Thermal Balls, Telepathic Communication and Alternate Timeline Manipulation . Appearance Adaire will have light blue eyes, and her hair colouring will be inherited from her mother. It will be a very pale blonde as a child, then golden when she is an adult. She will also have a pale skin tone. Her hair will wave slightly, and will be worn long. Abilities Adaire's first ability will be Levitation, an ability shared by her paternal uncle Craig Herriford. The ability will allows her to defy gravity and stay in the air. She will also be able to lift up others or objects, either along with herself or alone. However, it will not allow her the airborne height permitted by the ability of flight. She won't need to exert any physical strength to keep someone or something airborne, but she will sometimes lack control when not concentrating enough. Her second ability will be Thermal Balls. She will be able to form balls of thermal energy in the palms of her hands. These will resemble fire or ice, and she will be able to release them and throw them accurately. They will never harm her. She will actually be completely unable to perceive their temperature, but she will not be immune to heat or coldness from other sources. She will be able to alter their size and the amount of energy that goes into each ball, controlling the extremity of their temperature. Her third ability will be Telepathic Communication. Adaire will be able to speak mentally with others. She will find that it is easier to communicate when near the targeted person, and even easier with physical contact, but she never find any maximum distance which prevents her from communicating. The only known limit is that they must both be alive and in the same time. The ability will also give her limited mind reading. Her final ability will be Alternate Timeline Manipulation. Adaire will be capable of sensing and manipulating different alternate timelines. She will be able to show herself a timeline easily, and will usually do this by questioning the possible consequences of a decision she's trying to make. Images of the timeline will then appear in her mind, resembling memories. She will also be able to find what events she needs to change in order to alter small details of a timeline, and will be able to control the likelihood of different timelines. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Herriford *Father - Adam Herriford *Older brothers - Darren and Zachary Herriford *Younger sisters - Jay and Sienna Herriford History & Future Etymology Adaire is a Gaelic name which means "oak grove". Her middle name, Selene, is Greek meaning "moon". Her surname, Herriford, refers to an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters